Superándolo contigo
by Neko-gamer12
Summary: Cuatro personas distintas que se conocen en diferentes circunstancias que llevaran a que se enamoren el uno del otro. Un profesor y su alumno, un médico terapéutico y su paciente. Tendrán que sobrellevar problemas y obstáculos que se interponen en su felicidad. Wolfstar y Prongtail. Conforme avance la historia cambiaré la clasificación. AU
1. Chapter Prologue

_**Otra vez regreso con un fic donde los protagonistas son los merodeadores, un wolfstar y prongtail (así llamaré a la pareja de James y Peter)**_

 ** _Este es el prólogo, espero les guste._**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo:**_

Mi corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, y eso generaba un dolor fuerte en mi pecho que aceleraba mi respiración. A mis cortos quince años, nunca había experimentado algo de este tipo.

-Soy su nuevo profesor de lenguaje, espero nos llevemos bien – el solo escuchar su voz me derretía por completo, esto no es lo correcto maldición.

Sentía que esto era algo cliché, pero quien podría no enamorarse de ese hombre que se encontraba parado delante de todo el salón con una hermosa sonrisa y con ese porte.

* * *

Las lágrimas bañaban mis ojos, dificultándome ver el peso que indicaba la balanza sobre la cual me encontraba. Esperaba haber bajado de peso ya que no veía mejora alguna, aunque mis padres consideraban que estaba delgado, para mí eso no era suficiente. No quería seguir siendo el niño gordo del que todos se burlan.

Al momento de bajarme de la balanza sentí un fuerte mareo remecer todo mi cuerpo, traté de sujetarme del escritorio de mi habitación, pero mi cuerpo perdió fuerza y todo lo vi oscuro.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse fue lo último que pude escuchar.

* * *

Tenía que reivindicar todas las malas acciones que había cometido por culpa del consumo de drogas que me habían absorbido por completo.

Ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad, haber terminado una carrera en letras y ahora encontrarme frente a estos jóvenes que serían por todo este año mis pupilos y quería enseñarles que no cometan los mismos errores que yo.

Todos eran jóvenes, aunque no había mucha diferencia de edad entre nosotros, tal vez unos diez años nada más, por eso tenía la mirada de todas las chiquillas puestas en mí, pero lo que más me sorprendía era la intensidad con la que un jovencito en la tercera fila me observaba,llamándome la atención inmediatamente.

* * *

Me encuentro acomodando los papeles que corresponden a la información de algunos pacientes que ya están listos para ser dados de alta. Es una enorme satisfacción ver que he logrado ayudar a algunas jóvenes con trastornos alimenticios.

En medio de mi concentración escucho harto bullicio provenir de la primera planta del hospital, era un hecho que otro paciente había arribado.

Es una lástima el hecho de que todos los días el hospital reciba enfermos nuevos.

* * *

-Mi nombre es Sirius Black- se había terminado de presentar el profesor, su nombre me parecía sacado de un cuento, llamarse igual que una estrella, era muy raro.

-Ahora es momento que se presenten ustedes – dijo y su mirada se enfocó en mí – comencemos contigo, ¿cuál es tu nombre y tus hobbies? – preguntó y poniéndome de pie respondí.

-Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, mi hobbie es la lectura y suelo pasar mi tiempo libre jugando algunos vídeo juegos – una vez terminado de presentarme, tomé asiento, pero sentía su mirada penetrante sobre mí.

* * *

No sabía qué pasaba, solo escuchaba gritos y más gritos y el llanto preocupado de mi madre, así como a mi padre tratando de calmarla.

Traté de abrir los ojos, pero los sentía extremadamente pesados, y a eso se le podía agregar un dolor horrible en mi cuerpo, así como la sensación de una aguja pinchar mi brazo.

-Con este suero esperemos que recobre algunos nutrientes que ha perdido, de haberse demorado en llegar el chico no hubiese sobrevivido – esas palabras eran de una persona que no conocía, pero lo que había dicho provocó el aumento del llanto por parte de mi madre – necesito su nombre y su edad para poder derivarlo al área especializada para su caso.

-Peter Petttigrew enfermera, quince años.

* * *

Escuchaba a los alumnos presentarse uno por uno, pero mi atención no se despegaba de aquel chico de cabello color castaño y esos ojos dorados que ahora me miraban con nerviosismo, supongo que el sentir mi atención sobre él provocó ese efecto.

Su nombre retumbaba con fuerza en mi mente, así como el sonido de su voz la cual era ligeramente ronca, típica en un joven a esa edad, debido a los cambios hormonales.

Hablando de eso, no puede ser que me comporte como si fuese un adolescente, no puedo tener este tipo de pensamientos hacia el que será mi alumno durante este año.

* * *

El ruido de la primera planta ya había cesado, eso me permitió terminar de ordenar mis papeles con mayor calma y sin distracciones. Me dispuse a sentarme en mi escritorio frente al computador, cuando escucho que la puerta de mi oficina se abre.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto de mala forma y es que la persona que había ingresado me caía muy mal, pero debía aguantarlo porque era el jefe de piso.

-Potter tienes un nuevo caso, quince años, hombre, presenta anorexia nerviosa.

-¿Espera dijiste varón? – pregunté confundido, era la primera vez que tenía el caso de un varón con trastorno alimenticio, siempre me tocaban chicas.

-Sí, así que espero que vayas inmediatamente a su habitación para que los analices, es la 302.

Diciendo eso último se retiró.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, las actualizaciones se harán una vez por semana, debido a mis estudios. Aunque el primer capítulo lo publicaré este lunes, decidiendo que ese día será el asignado para las actualizaciones.**_

 _ **Nos vemos :3**_


	2. Chapter 1: Conociéndonos

**Aquí llego con el primer capítulo, en serio disculpen por el día de tardanza, pero tuve problemas con mi computadora T.T**

 **Casi muero.**

 **Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: Conociéndonos**_

Las dos horas de la clase de lengua habían pasado tortuosamente lento, la voz del profesor en lugar de permitirme entender de que iba el tema a tratar, llevaba mi mente a pensamientos impuros provocados por la excitación que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo.

Sabía que no era la única persona en ese salón que tenía ese tipo de pensamientos hacia el profesor, ya que muchas chicas suspiraban al recibir algún incentivo por parte de él al responder algo correctamente, o solo por el simple hecho de sonreír.

La siguiente clase era de química y en serio mi cerebro colapsó en esa clase después de tratar de entender sobre las combinaciones entre los elementos. No era mi fuerte definitivamente.

Cada cierto rato revisaba mi celular esperando un mensaje por parte de Peter, era raro que no haya venido a clases, no es que sea la persona más responsable, pero su asistencia siempre era excelente.

Llamar a sus padres no era una opción, nunca estaban pendientes de él, así que no tendrían una respuesta a su ausencia.

Al término del primer periodo observé al nuevo profesor dirigirse a la biblioteca, así que decidí seguirlo, pero en ese momento una horda de chicas habían aparecido rodeándolo, joder.

* * *

Apenas acababa de abrir los ojos y ya era bombardeado por preguntas, mis padres estaban histéricos, yo solo los ignoraba, ya que si no se preocuparon antes que se vayan a la mierda.

Felizmente sus voces se detuvieron al abrirse la puerta de la habitación en la que me encontraba, por esta entró un joven de gafas y cabello desordenado, se veía muy joven para ser un doctor en mi opinión.

-Soy el Doctor James Potter y seré la persona que se encargue del caso de su hijo – se presentó estrechando manos con mi papá y dándole un asentimiento de cabeza a mi mamá – sé que es algo inoportuno, pero les agradecería si me dejaran solo un momento con su hijo, necesito hacer unas preguntas y considero que con ustedes aquí se le hará difícil hacerlo – diciendo eso mis padres acataron su petición y yo me sentí agradecido de que se fueran, era molesto tenerlos frente a mis ojos fingiendo sentir preocupación alguna. Una vez se retiraron el doctor volteó a mirarme y empezó a acercarse hasta sentarse al filo de la camilla – sentí tu incomodidad con la presencia de ellos, ¿tienes algo que decir con respecto a eso? – preguntó, yo no sabía qué responder o si era correcto decir lo que pensaba respecto a ellos.

* * *

El acoso por parte de esas chicas era extremadamente cansado para mí. No he de negar que en mi época de colegio no pasé por lo mismo, ya que es bien sabido que poseo un buen aspecto, pero ya no soy el mismo adolescente que considera prioridad el interesar a las mujeres, ahora solo me importaba el cumplir con mi misión de educador y nada más. Quien iba a imaginar que Sirius Orion Black podía llegar a madurar alguna vez.

Al cambiar el rumbo de mi mirada encontré mi salvación. El chico de nombre Remus Lupin se encontraba observando mi situación de una forma que no sabía cómo interpretar, pero que resté importancia acercándome rápido hacia él.

-Hey Lupin, ¿tienes un momento? – al preguntar eso las chicas inmediatamente se alejaron lo que me permitió abrirme paso hacía él más rápido e inmediatamente lo jalé dentro de la biblioteca. Sentí su tensión al sujetarle el brazo, así que lo solté al toque – lo siento, pero en serio necesitaba alejarme un poco de esas alumnas, desde que llegué al campus me están siguiendo – explico mientras me rasco la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

-Descuide profesor, he de suponer lo incómodo que ha de ser – me responde con voz nerviosa y desviando la mirada, ya perdió la confianza que tenía en el salón.

* * *

La apariencia de Peter Pettigrew era peor de lo que me imaginaba, ¿cómo era posible que se demoraran tanto en darse cuenta de su problema?

Su piel estaba pálida, se podría decir que traslucida, sobre todo en la zona de sus ojos donde se marcaban sus ojeras. Su cabello que parecía ser de color rubio, ahora se veía quebradizo y sin brillo, ni que decir de los huesos que relucían de la zona de su clavícula. Es el peor caso que he tenido hasta ahora.

Su expresión era actualmente de duda, supongo que se no sabe que responder a la pregunta que le hice con anterioridad, y es normal, no puedo esperar que confíe en mí de la noche a la mañana.

-Doctor – escucho su voz y dirijo mi vista a sus ojos, los cuales tiemblan con cierto nerviosismo - ¿por qué es difícil verse bien ante los demás? –me preguntó, y en lugar de enojarme por haber ignorado mi pregunta, la suya me dejó confundido, es la primera vez que alguno de mis pacientes me cuestiona eso. No sabía que responder, y tenía miedo de que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir hiriese su susceptibilidad, pero en su mirada se reflejaba que anhelaba una respuesta.

-No sé – respondí para luego dar un suspiro, no estaba listo para esto.

* * *

La cercanía con el profesor me dejó en un shock que me costó algo de trabajo salir, pero aparenté que todo estaba bien, no quería que pensara que yo era un mocoso miedoso.

Cuando me indica que lo siga apresuro el paso para ir a su lado.

La biblioteca del colegio es bastante grande por lo que hay muchos estantes llenos de libros de todo tipo.

-¿Dijiste que te gustaba la lectura cierto? – pregunta y yo asiento levemente con la cabeza - ¿cuál es el género que te fascina?

Ante su pregunta me pongo a pensar cual me gusta más, ya que mi adicción a la lectura ha hecho que todo tipo de género me encante en demasía, por lo que escoger uno se me hacía complicado.

-No tengo uno en específico – respondí suavemente mientras daba una mirada rápida al estante que estaba frente a mí.

-Pensé que te gustaban los géneros de ciencia y ficción – al decir eso lo miré confundido, ¿a qué se refería?

-¿Por qué cree eso?

-No sé si deba decirlo – y así sin más se fue de la biblioteca dejándome solo y con más dudas en mi cabeza, no entendía por qué había tenido esa actitud el profesor, espero no haber dicho algo inoportuno que lo haya molestado. Lo único bueno es que con su presencia lejos mi corazón podía regresar a la normalidad.

* * *

Quería golpearme la cabeza con algo o que la tierra me tragara por preguntar tremenda estupidez al médico que tenía en frente. No entendía por qué tuve ese jodido impulso, lo único que generé fue una tensión pesada en el ambiente.

Bajé la vista avergonzado y apreté entre mis manos las sábanas blancas que cubrían mi cuerpo, al pensar en eso supuse que el sujeto este tendría lástima al verme. Un carraspeo me sacó de mis pensamientos, pero temía levantar la mirada y encontrarme con una de compasión, ya estaba harto de eso, pero inmediatamente sentí una mano sobre la mía y eso me puso nervioso.

-Peter – me llamó -¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre cierto? – preguntó, y yo solo asentí aún sin levantar la vista – En serio déjame ayudarte, necesito hacerlo – sus palabras me herían, ya las había escuchado muchas veces, no quería seguir escuchando. De manera tosca quité su mano sobre la mía y me tapé los oídos.

-Basta – susurré, me sentía débil y para colmo quería llorar en ese momento – basta – volví a susurrar dejando escapar un sollozo, estaba avergonzado.

-Tranquilo, espera, no te pongas así – lo escuchaba a lo lejos, pero sentía que no estaba ahí, y no sé en qué momento perdí la conciencia por segunda vez ese día.

* * *

Estuve a punto de decirle que parecía un personaje de fantasía, que idiota que soy, pero sus ojos color dorado no son normales. Mierda en serio estoy jodido, no llevo ni un día de conocer a este mocoso y ya estoy fantaseando con él, soy un pedófilo.

Después del refrigerio tuve una clase más con otro salón y después estaba libre para irme a casa, necesitaba despejar mis ideas y que mejor que hacerlo después de ver algo de deporte en la televisión.

Al llegar tiré mi maletín sobre el primer mueble que vi cerca, en serio mi departamento era todo un desastre, pero nunca tenía ganas de levantar este desorden.

Tomé un baño y me quité el incómodo saco y la camisa, en serio me sentía atrapado y sin libertad al usar este tipo de ropa, no era para nada mi estilo.

Después de preparar algo de comida me dirigí al televisor para prenderlo y justo en ese momento pasaban una noticia de jóvenes encontrados con grandes cantidades de drogas, odio recordar mi incidente en todas partes. Inmediatamente cambie de canal, ese era una episodio de mi vida que no quería recordar, sobre todo que por culpa de eso perdí a alguien que me importaba demasiado.

¿Qué pensaría el chico Lupin si supiera de mi pasado?

¿Por qué mierda pienso en él? ¡Demonios!

* * *

Tuve que sedar al chico, su reacción no era algo que me sorprendiera, supuse que esto le afectaría de sobre manera, pero me dolió verlo así, con otros pacientes sentía un dolor similar, pero esta vez fue peor. Quiero comprometerme con su caso y sacarlo de ese problema a como dé lugar.

Primero debía conversar con sus padres, pero estos se veían reacios a que su hijo asistiera a una terapia para solucionar su trastorno, era injusto que no recibiera el apoyo de sus progenitores.

Al entrar a mi oficina tuve otra vez una desagradable visita.

-Por lo que se ve tienes problemas con ese chico, así que el gran James Potter no puede solucionar esto.

-Calla Snape, esto es algo que se sale de mis manos, sus padres no me creen cuando les dije que padece anorexia nerviosa y quieren que le demos de alta a su hijo a más tardar mañana – le expliqué tratando de guardar la compostura.

-Que hijos de puta – maldijo – voy a ver si Lily puede convencerlos, ya sabes ella tiene el don de la palabra, algo que ni tú ni yo poseemos.

-Es raro decir esto, pero gracias

-No lo hago por ti, ni por el chico ese, sino que no nos conviene perder un caso como este.

Diciendo eso se retiró, me molestaba requerir de su ayuda, así como la de Evans, peor aún si recuerdo lo que pasó entre nosotros y el cómo la perdí y al final se quedó con el idiota de Snape.

Ahora mi preocupación era ese chico, no estaba listo para irse y era algo que sus padres debían entender.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo será más largo que este, se los aseguro :D**


End file.
